gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who Animated Series
This article is about the 1997-2016 animated series. For the anime adaptation, see Doctor Who: The Animated Series. The Doctor Who Animated Series is an American-British animated series created by Russell T. Davies and premiered on BBC One in the UK, Teletoon and BBC Canada in Canada, Nickelodeon in Australia and New Zealand, Boomerang in Italy and on CBS and The CW in the U.S. and it's territories. The first season of the 1997 edition was produced by the Animation Corperation. The series ended in June 2016. History The rumors of the series began spreading once Davies was working on both Star Wars: Ewoks for ABC (he was uncredited by ABC) and Ketchup Cafe for NBC. He didn't confirm such a series until his newscast got rejected by NBC in 1996. He hired Matt Groening, who was switched from Klasky-Csupo to Film Roman in 1992, to be the assistant animator of the series. Because of Davies' decision, the series looked like a rip-off of The Simpsons until David Tennant took the role as the 10th Doctor in 2005. This was the second Klasky-Csupo series to premiere on CBS, after Santo Bugito, and the first British Klasky-Csupo series (Stressed Eric came almost a year after this series). In Canada, BBC Canada syndicated the series for the first season. The other seasons were sold to Teletoon. On June 13th, 2015, Disney XD started airing the series to accompany the Disney XD airing of Doctor Who. In January 2016, CBS announced that due to the discontinuation of their Friday-morning block, CBS Comedy, in favor of more station time, episodes broadcast on Fridays from Season 23 and onward would air at noon starting May 2016. Planned end of the series In 2016, Davies announced that he was ending the Doctor Who Animated Series after 24 seasons and 590 episodes. The television version is expected to end sometime in summer 2016. A spin-off, also for CBS, at the same time he announced the end of the show. Lost episodes List of Doctor Who Animated lost episodes Broadcasting United Kingdom *BBC One (1997-present) *Boomerang (2012-2017) *Disney XD (2015-2017; Seasons 10 through 12 only) United States *CBS (1997-2016) *The CW (2008-2017) *Boomerang (2009-2017) *BBC America (2015-present) *Cartoon Network (2015-2017) *Disney XD (2015-2017; seasons 10 through 12 only) Canada *Teletoon (1997-2017) *BBC Canada (2001-2002) *Boomerang (2015-present) *Chrgd (October 10th, 2015 - 2017) Japan *Boomerang (2009-present) Italy *Boomerang (2012-present) Australia and New Zealand *Nickelodeon (2000-present) *Boomerang (2015-present) South America *Discovery Kids (1997-2003) *BBC Latino (2003-present) *Boomerang (March 2014-present) Southeast Asia *Boomerang (2015-present) France *Boomerang (2012-present) Central/Eastern Europe *Boomerang (2014-present) Scandinavia *Boomerang (2015-present) Middle East *Boomerang (2015-present) Trivia *This series used to air on Discovery Kids Latin America and BBC Canada, but left both channels in 2002 and 2003 because the other seasons in Canada were sold to Teletoon (BBC Canada) and Discovery Kids shifted it's focus to preschool programs (Discovery Kids Latin America). *This was one of few family-oriented programs to air on Boomerang Latin America prior to September 2014. *In all countries the show airs in (as of 2015), it also airs on the country's Boomerang network. *Despite being a family-oriented program, it airs on Adult Swim in Canada. Category:Television Series